1. Field Of Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of fishing and more particularly to a device adapted for extricating and retrieving lures and other tackle from shoreline and obstacles.
2. Prior Art
Many, if not most fisherman have lost lures, floats and other fishing tackle because it became tangled in tree limbs or during casting or retracting.
Heretofore no device has been proposed of implemented for retrieving said lost tackle, resulting in it remaining tangled and consequently abandoned in trees and other obstacles.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a device which would extricate tackle from obstacles on which it has become tangled of lodged.